


The Christmas Gift

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: While on a holiday date, Videl tells Gohan what she REALLY wants for Christmas, and it's something only he can give her.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Christmas Gift

** The Christmas Gift **

In the heart of Satan City, everyone was gathered around to see the giant Christmas Tree. Amongst the faceless crowd stood a very famous couple, consisting of a tall young man with spiky black hair and glasses and a young woman with short cut black hair, who were marveling at the festive sight.

“Hmmm…”

“Videl? What is it?”

“Something about the tree seems a whole lot brighter this year, and I can’t quite put my finger on it,” she replied.

“Did your Dad or whoever’s in charge decorate it differently this year or something?” Gohan asked.

“No, that’s not it…Oh! I got it now.”

“What?”

“It’s because this year I get to see the giant tree with my _husband_ instead of my boyfriend!”

The sheepish Gohan could only blush and grin as Videl latched onto his arm and held the sturdy limb tightly against her body.

“You’re right. Seeing it together with my _wife_ really does make everything look brighter.”

The two of them had come out to see the tree together every Christmas eve for the last 2 to 3 years, but this year was the first time they’d be watching it as a married couple and they both couldn’t be happier.

“Although…maybe it’ll be even brighter next year…if we have someone else to share it with.” Videl said softly.

“Huh? Well…I don’t mind bringing someone else along next time, but wasn’t this sort of a thing for just the two of us?” Gohan asked.

“That’s…not what I meant,” she replied.

Releasing Gohan’s arm, Videl strolled closer to the tree, her eyes fixated to the star on top.

“You know…I never did tell you what I really wanted, did I?”

“Videl…?”

Previously, Videl would drop not so subtle hints about what she’d wanted for Christmas but this year in particular she was being unusually secretive.

A scarlet hue grew onto Videl’s face as she turned back to Gohan and said. “I want to have a baby!”

Gohan froze before his face lit up like the tree before them and his glasses slid down his face.

“You…want a BA-!”

Videl quickly darted over and pressed her hand over his mouth, memories of their first Tree Watching date flooding back.

“Gohan, we talked about this. You can’t just go yelling out about…that stuff!”

“Hehe, sorry…” he apologized as he fixed his glasses. “I just…that just…I…I wasn’t…!” Taking a couple of quick breaths, Gohan finally managed to calm himself enough to speak coherently again.

“Videl…are you serious about this?”

Walking back to Gohan, Videl reached up and threw her arms around Gohan’s neck, and simply nodded.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and honestly, I think another member to our family would be a gift we could both enjoy.”

Pulling him in closer she quickly pecked her lips against the startled Gohan’s which he returned whole heartedly, wrapping his arms against her waist. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and Videl whispered in Gohan’s ear, “Let’s…go home.”

[Moments later]

“Mmmhh…”

Gohan and Videl resumed their earlier actions in the city as they were once again entangled in a tight embrace, their lips locked together. This time, they were in the warm comfort of their own bed, Gohan stripped down to his shorts and Videl clad in a translucent nightgown.

Breaking the kiss, the couple panted lightly as they stared longingly into each other’s eyes. “Videl…I have to ask again…are you sure about this?”

Videl once again nodded. “I told you before, I’ve thought about this for a long time now Gohan, and my mind’s made up.” She answered sternly.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, aren’t we supposed to wait until Christmas day to receive gifts?”

Videl paused with a stunned look on her face before she snickered and broke out into full on laughter.

“Oh shut up…you big nerd!” she taunted in between giggles.

Gohan quickly joined in the laughter until it was broken by a shrill beep. The pair turned to a nearby digital clock that read 12:00 AM.

“It’s Midnight already?” said Gohan.

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

Gohan turned back to find Videl laying back against the bed frame, slowly sliding the nightie down off her body, fully revealing her light pink lingerie. Laying down on the mattress with her knees raised up, Videl uttered a single phrase that would kick off their holiday.

“Merry Christmas Gohan.”

Gohan wasted no time in mounting himself atop Videl and resuming their earlier lip lock, a kiss that was ever deepened by Videl clutching his shoulders and pulling him in even closer.

Soon they needed to break for air, but neither of them slowed their pace. Videl wasted no time in taking Gohan’s hand and attaching it to her chest. Gohan gently rolled his hand across the soft mound eliciting a soft breath from his eager wife.

Boldened by her reaction, Gohan immediately slipped his hand beneath her bra and raised the cup exposing her bare breast.

“You just love groping my boobs, don’t you?” Videl teased.

A now bashful Gohan averted his gaze. “Maybe…”

Videl giggled as she mimicked his actions and slipping her hand into her bra and raised up the second cup, fully exposing her bosom to Gohan’s eager eyes.

“Personally, I love it when you kiss them.”

With renewed vigor, Gohan cupped both mounds and callously milked them, pressing his fingers into Videl’s modest bust.

“Ohh…!”

As if answering his wife’s call, Gohan pressed his lips against the warm curves of Videl’s chest, starting from the underside and leaving a string of kisses upwards until he reached her nipple.

“Mmph!”

With both hands still milking Videl, Gohan dipped his head down and stuck his tongue out against her vapidly stiffening nip before wrapping his lips around it. With her breathing hiking up, Videl rested her hands behind Gohan’s head and cradled him while he continued to lick and suckle on her chest.

The longer Gohan would service her boobs, the more Videl would shift beneath his touch. He’d constantly switch between breasts, groping one while orally servicing the other. With every nibble on her nipple she’d rub her thighs rubbed together, and rock her hips, yearning to be touched more.

“Go…han…. Lower…” Videl pleaded.

Giving her breast one last firm squeeze, Gohan rolled his fingers down Videl’s body until they rested in between the valley between her thighs.

“Mnnn!”

Raising her hips at Gohan’s touch, Videl let out a soft moan as her womanhood instantly moistened beneath the alluring fabric. Gohan continued to press his fingers into Videl’s core until her panties were soiled with a sticky wet stain.

“Do you want to take them off or should I?” asked Gohan.

“Neither until you lose yours,” Videl replied.

With a chuckle, Gohan removed himself from Videl’s body and stood beside her off the bed. Slowly, he slipped the waist of his shorts down and let them fall off, unleashing his extraordinary manhood to his wife’s lustful eyes.

Reaching her hand put and grasping his partially erect penis, Videl lightly stroked his length until Gohan was at full salute.

‘I swear he gets bigger every time we have sex. Is that actually a thing with Saiyans?’

“Videl?”

“I still can’t fathom how big it is.” Seemingly mesmerized by her husband’s massive endowment, Videl turned her body towards him and grasped his length with both hands.

“Hmm…!”

Gohan flinched at Videl’s firm but gentle touch and couldn’t contain his moans as she proceeded to stroke him at a brisk pace.

“Videl…”

Both of them exhaled profusely, their arousal growing with each passing motion of Videl’s hand. Gohan’s heavy breathing was accentuated with the moisture dripping from the tip of his dick, coating Videl’s fingers. Eager to return her actions, Gohan once again stuck his hands down to Videl’s crotch, this time, sliding them inside her panties.

“Ah…!”

Videl increased her tempo just as Gohan rubbed his fingers along her folds, they too getting saturated with arousing fluid. As if signaling him to increase his pace, Videl dipped her head forward and planted a kiss on his swelled head. Gohan’s cock twitched at the feeling of Videl’s lips and only continued the wriggle about as she rolled her tongue across his length before taking him inside her mouth.

“Haaa…”

“Mmmmph…!”

As Videl slowly and steadily took her husband’s shaft deeper into her orifice, Gohan slowly plunged his fingers deeper into his wife’s canal, making her to raise her hips in retaliation. Every time one of them delved deeper into their actions, the other one would reciprocate and match the increased intensity. The two would continue their actions until Videl could Gohan expand in her mouth, his cock leaking fervently.

Pulling away from him, Videl continued to jerk him off. “Gohan, are you about to cum?”

“Y-yeah…”

‘Perfect.’

Upon hearing that, Videl quickly reached her free hand down and halted Gohan’s own actions.

“Videl?”

“Did you forget what we’re trying to do Gohan?”

Gohan paused for a second before realization struck his features. He was getting so into their loving he almost forgot what their goal was.

“Oh yeah.”

“Good.”

Videl sat up on the bed and looped her fingers into the waistline of her panties. Anticipation plastered on his face, Gohan lightly stroked himself as Videl raised her legs and slid the damp fabric up her thighs before kicking them off.

“If you’re going to cum,” Videl spread her legs apart and reached down to her folds, holding her lower lips apart, releasing a sticky stream of her feminine nectar. “Do it in here.”

Gohan absentmindedly stroked himself faster during Videl’s little ‘striptease’ and he could feel his tip dripping with his prerelease. Shuffling closer to his wife, Gohan stood towering over Videl who laid back onto the bed, her body quivering with anticipation. Videl closed her eyes as she waited for penetration, however….

“Kyaagh!”

To Videl’s surprise, the sensation she felt in her core wasn’t the tight tension of a manly rod, but a soft, pleasurable, wetness that mixed with her own. Her eyes shooting open, she was met with the sight of Gohan’s face buried between her legs, his tongue rolling across her sensitive folds.

“W-wait…Gohan! What are you…!? HAAGH!”

Videl grit her teeth as Gohan continued to poke his tongue in and around her pussy.

“Gohan…please…w-wait…!”

The scholarly Saiyan paused in his actions only to stick his fingers back into hiw wife’s flowing core.

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one who gets to cum from this. Besides, I heard it’s easier for a woman to get pregnant if she orgasms.”

“Where…did you hear…? AGH…!”

Videl clenched her leg muscles as Gohan rolled his tongue around her clit making her juices flow.

“Goddammit Gohan…put it in already! I need to feel you inside of me!”

Complying with her pleas, Gohan finally retreated his face from Videl’s crotch and mounted her, lining himself up with her opening.

“With pleasure.”

“Ohhh…haah…”

With a single thrust of his hips, Gohan pierced through Videl’s channel, making her lower body shudder. Gohan held himself still as Videl threw both arms around his back and pulled his body into hers.

‘~So…deep…”

“Videl?”

The raven-haired woman replied by pressing her lips to her husband’s before giving him the go ahead.

“Do it Gohan…give it to me!”

With nothing holding him back, Gohan reared his hips back and lunged them against Videl’s, his cock stretching her core out wide.

“Ahhhh…ha. Ha. HA!”

Videl could only cry out in bliss as her insides were assaulted by the thick manly rod going in and out of her vagina. The sounds of skin slapping together filled the night as Gohan relentlessly plowed through Videl’s innards.

“Videl…”

“Don’t…worry about me…cum whenever…just do it…inside!”

As if to prove how serious she was, Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan’s waist locking him in a tight embrace. He could very easily break out of it of course, but he had no intention of doing that.

‘Not yet…!’ Gohan inwardly strained.

With each thrust by Gohan, Videl would match the rhythm with her legs, pulling him harder against her pelvis.

“Gohan…please…cum…!”

“Videl…”

Gohan had been trying his darndest to resist orgasm, but every time Videl would beg him to release his load, his restraint would steadily slip away. Something about her longing, desperate pleas just sounded exceedingly alluring.

Determined to feel her husband’s release, Videl slid her hands down his broad back and clamped her hands around Gohan’s butt, giving his firm cheeks a squeeze. The sudden grope was enough to startle the already edging Gohan into loosing his restraint completely.

“GGGH!!”

“Ha-!?”

“Gaaaaah…!”

Gohan let out a long low moan as his cock erupted his seed into Videl’s waiting cavern. The wife in question was currently also in the midst of a mind blanking orgasm as her hips rose and her entire body shuddered as she was filled with her husband’s milky contents.

Videl’s embrace on Gohan tightened as the climactic waves tore through them both. Nails scraped flesh as Videl thrashed, trying to ride out her orgasm. Finally, they both came down from their highs and a winded Gohan fell onto Videl before rolling off beside her.

“That was…”

“A little embarrassing if I’m being honest…” Gohan sheepishly finished.

“Embarrassing?”

“I can usually go much longer than that. I guess we kind of got a bit too into the foreplay, huh?”

Videl sighed and giggled. “You’re hopeless. Still, it doesn’t matter how long you last. All that matters…” she reached down to her crotch and spread her folds, letting the remnants of Gohan’s release leak out. “…Is that you hit the target in the end.”

With a faint blush, Gohan nodded in agreement. “Well, what do you think? Did I hit the bullseye?”

Videl placed a hand on her stomach. “I guess only time will tell, although…I do know how we can increase our chances.”

“Really?” Gohan asked while sitting up.

“Truth be told, there is still _one_ more thing I really wanted for Christmas.”

“What was it?”

Videl leaned over and whispered into Gohan’s ears. A few seconds later, his entire face was colored red.

“Wait…are you serious!?”

Videl reached over and lightly jerked Gohan once again. “You’re the one who said you could go longer right? Wouldn’t _that_ make it much easier?”

“I…guess…but…”

“Also, the more we do it, the better chances I have at getting pregnant, right?”

“Yeah but…that’s really risky. You could seriously get hurt.”

As if to ease his concerns, Videl quickly smacked her lips against his cheek and said “That’s a risk, I’m more than willing to take honey. Besides…”

Turning her back to him, Videl got on her knees and placed on hand on her butt, the other at her vagina. “…I trust you.” Any semblance of hesitation Gohan had was quickly slipping away.

Lowering herself to onto all fours, Videl playfully wriggled her ass in Gohan’s direction. “Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to give me my presents this year?” Videl taunted.

His previous hesitance all but gone, Gohan got on his knees and transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Lining himself up with Videl’s drenched womanhood, he let out one final phrase before thrusting into her again.

“Merry Christmas Honey!”

**_SWHAP!_ **

**“~AHHHHH…!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by a pic by @cc6512


End file.
